


A Quick Word

by JoelJansenD



Series: Inquisitor Evanna [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 07:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoelJansenD/pseuds/JoelJansenD
Summary: [2018W46] From the LI's perspective: Describe the first meeting with the OC.https://old.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9wr3yo/spoilers_alloc_weekly_headcanon_prompts_share/





	A Quick Word

**Author's Note:**

> As of November 13th, I lack the inspiration to write the full prompt, which I'll work on on a later date.  
> "From the LI's perspective: Describe the first meeting with the OC and what initially attracted you to them. Feel free to story form, if you wish. Again, does not have to be limited to physical qualities."

    'Warden!'  
    'Maker's breath, what is– oh, your Worship...' Blackwall felt blood rush to his head. How could he have been so foolish, yelling at the Herald?  
    'Spare me the Herald nonsense, Warden,' said Evanna. 'I need a drink.'  
    'Sure, give me a minute, I'll meet... where are you going?' Blackwall saw Evanna head into the blacksmith's cabin. 'I don't think Harritt would appreciate us–'  
    'As if he ever leaves his forge. The sun went down hours ago, yet the arse is still pounding on that anvil of his.' She uncorked a bottle of wine with a quick wave of her hand.  
    'Nice trick,' Blackwall chuckled. Evanna remained quiet as she handed him the bottle.  
    'So...' he continued. 'What's the occasion?'  
    'Don't know.'  
    'Right. So we're tanking down a bottle of wine just because?'  
    'If you need to justify getting drunk, be my guest...' Evanna took another swig.

Blackwall tried his best to get a conversation going, but it was clear that Evanna had no interest in talking. She just watched the courtyard where a handful of soldiers were still practising. The bottle dried up within minutes, but Evanna quickly pointed Blackwall to Harritt's cupboard. 'People like him always have a stash hidden in a cupboard,' she said. They were halfway through the second bottle when Evanna broke the silence.  
    'Tell me. What do you think of our commander?'  
    'Seems like a decent man,' said Blackwall. 'Dedicated to the cause.'  
    'Did you know he used to serve in Kirkwall?'  
    'He brought it up. Some nasty business went down there. Must've been rough to lose your commander to lyrium madness.'  
    'Yeah, _they_ had it rough.'  
    'I mean, it's clear the templars did something to provoke the mages, of course. But still, having to follow orders of someone who's clearly lost it...'  
    'They did something alright,' Evanna said with a bitter tone in her voice.  
    'Well then, why don't you enlighten me?'  
    'What would you like to know Warden? Do you want me to tell you of the cells they locked the mages in? The beatings they received?' Evanna talked faster with every word she spoke. 'How mages were bled to death like pigs, some no older than nine?'  
    'I heard those same rumours, yeah... still, can't imagine the templars being inv–'  
    'They're not rumours!' interrupted Evanna.  
    'And exactly how would you–' Blackwall quickly stopped talking once he realised that tears started rolling down Evanna's cheeks. 'Oh no...' he thought, 'I'm such an asshole.'

Before Blackwall had a chance to say or do anything to defuse the situation, Evanna charged at him and punched him to the chest. It caused the Warden a surprising amount of discomfort, given Evanna's small posture. She continued landing punches until she fell through her knees. Blackwall sat down next to her on the floor and wrapped his arm around her. He remained seated until he noticed that Evanna had fallen asleep. He lifted her up and carefully placed her in the cot he had been sleeping on ever since he arrived here. Blackwall headed for the barracks, hoping that they'd have a spare bed for him. But something didn't feel quite right. He looked over his shoulder. The last of the soldiers were doffing their equipment, under their commander's watchful eye.  
    'Commander,' Blackwall said as he walked up, 'may I have a word?'


End file.
